


As You Wish

by jeeps



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeps/pseuds/jeeps





	As You Wish

"My ex would never watch this movie with me. I should have known it wouldn't last." Katrina's voice sounds a little awkward; on screen Westley is declaring his love for Buttercup via servitude. It's the first thing either of them have said since the movie started.

Warren looks down to where her ear is pressed against his shoulder, strands of hair loosened from her braid and sticking to his shirt from minute frictions when they'd settled against each other. His eyes slide down the slope of her nose, where it turns up slightly at the end. "Maybe you should've told him there were pirates."

She doesn't seem to register the edge in his voice, which is good. "No. I decided he didn't deserve to know if he wasn't willing to find out for himself." But when she smiles up at him she catches the look on his face though he can't even feel it there himself. "Sorry," she murmurs. "Dating faux pas, talking about the ex."

He shakes his head, his look on her intense for a brief moment, and her eyes widen before his lashes drop down and cast shadows. "I kinda want to know everything about you, so." Warren brushes his knuckles against his mouth and doesn't look at her.

One of her legs is tucked under the other and she nudges him with a socked toe. "But it bothers you."

He shrugs. "Well, you know." Turns a slice of a smile on her.

"Okay," Katrina says, turning to face him, legs crossing into a lotus. She does yoga four times a week. "Take your revenge. Tell me about one of your exes."

Warren looks down at his lap, knuckles twisting against each other. He thinks about April laying on the bed in his dorm room, wires leading from her guts into the wall and a content smile on her face. She's been like that for weeks. He tells himself she's only down for an upgrade; he doesn't want to get his hopes too high with Katrina.

She suddenly leans into him, grabbing his shoulder and her voice carrying the familiar teasing lilt. "Oh my God. Warren!"

Usually he loves it but now it fills him with dread, all the things she should never have to know about him. "No, I'm not— I-I mean I do—" He forces himself not to shrug Katrina off. "It's just she's still kinda, you know, recent."

"Oh," she murmurs, but she doesn't let go of him, and Warren looks back at her. "What happened?"

"Uh, she was a little clingy." He laughs to himself, the sound only a burst of air.

Katrina's tilting her head, her face serious and skeptical, like maybe she thinks it was the other way around. He could fall in love with just the line between her eyebrows. Maybe he already has.

Then her face smoothes out and she smiles. "My Cosmo tells me to avoid a man who says his ex was too clingy. It could be an indication of commitment issues." There's a pause, and then: "Should I avoid you, Warren?"

He can't stop looking at her, like he's been dying of thirst and she's water. His voice scratches at his throat. "You can cling to me as much as you want."


End file.
